semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Empire is a Large Human Kingdom existing on the Eastern Border of the West and having countless colonies and provinces all over the world. Founded by the mighty Aedan the Conqueror, Kreedia formed most modern Europan architectural stiles, military tactics and social structures. It's empire is vast and Kreedia has colonies all over the known world, all fighting for the cause of the Emperor. Kreedian society is partly religious, with the main faith of Kreedia being centred around the Temple of Bahamut, as well as other Gods. Despite this however, Kreedia's militant roots live on, and its army is one of the most disciplined in the known world. Kreedia was one of the founding nations of the Grand Alliance, and continues to contribute to its cause and purpose. The Empire has long waged a war against its Terran and Orc enemies, having achieved many victories and many defeats. History The Dark Age The tribe known as the Asimi, or Silver Tribe, were most respected by the God Bahamut, who gifted them with a Silver Sword. The Silver Tribe held court in the city of Vicus Asimi. Their noble house of Dawnbringer had founded the tribal city from Refugees fleeing from a Northern court. The Dawnbringers had shown natural skill at leadership, and unknown to them, they were destined for greatness. With the discovery of the Gods, the Asimi had been gifted with great technologies that had been long forgotten. Armour and weaponry were crafted to ancient Elven techniques, and the Tribal settlement became a glorious splendor of Whitestone known as Asimium. The project of rebuilding the Nation was massive, and countless had been brought in to help build the city in the image of the God Bahamut. The Silver City rallied its new army, known as the Silver Legion, and began to conquer the other warring tribes around them, hoping to bring peace. These conquests took place mainly however because of the efforts of the Caledonii people. The Caledonii had long been peaceful and honourable warriors. Although tribal and distrusting of outside ways. the Caledonii had proven to be Honourable and stern friends of the Silver Tribe and the newly found Nation of Kreedium (Meaning Great Empire/Destined People in the old tongue. This name developed over time to become Kreedia). The Caledonii however were under threat of invasion from the cruel and more Barbaric tribes. Some of these Tribes began to use Black Magic to achieve their goals, and the people of Anii lived in ignorance. Kreedia and Caledon lead a great campaign to crush these tribes, bringing them into the Empire. The Caledonii did not want any extra lands, they just wanted to know their homes were safe. The other champions of the Gods had also begun building great Nations of their own, and soon the West was beginning to rebuild. However, it was Kreedia that mainly bordered the Tribes of the East, and so Kreedia would continue to fight wars of expansion in the years to come. The founding of the Western Alliance During the year 1098, Lucien Shiokar had massed a great army of Dark Power, centred in the East where he had conquered many of the peoples. The enslaved Eastern Armies and Lucien's Dark Demons marched on the West, and its bickering nations stood on the brink of destruction. However, if not for the Valiant efforts of the Hero of the West, this would have been the end. The Hero of the West and his companions were able to unite the peoples of the West, bringing them to put aside their differences and unite against a greater threat. A great war began to wage, with the united armies of the Human Kingdoms, Elven Lords and Dwarf Halls fought against the bitter hatred of Lucien. The Campaign was a success when Lucien was brutally injured by the Hero of the West, who sacrificed himself to almost kill the Demonic traitor. The Armies of the West were saved, and the former enemies of the world were now united in a brotherhood of Justice. The East did eventually recover, but the bitter prejudices of the West lived on, and the Dark past of the East ever haunted those who dwelt there. It was Emperor Theonidas who lead the Empire during the Last War (Sometimes called the Second War). His bravery lead the Empire to victory with its allies in countless battles, including the Siege of Ostracon. Theonidas helped bring peace between the Elven Lords of the West and last surviving Dwarven Halls, as well as strongly supporting the Hero's attempts to bring a Union in the West. Theonidas helped the Caledon fight off the invading Centaur forces, and assisted the Elves in reclaiming their lost Lodge of Conathel. After the Alliance's victory in the War, peace came to the West, and the former bickering of the Human, Elven and Dwarven States came to an end. Theonidas reigned until his old Age, dying peacefully with those he loved. The War with Terra One of Kreedia's most bitter enemies is that of Terra. Formerly, Kreedia and Terra had a strong Alliance. The Terran Kingdom existed Northeast of Kreedia, living in the Dark Forests and fighting off many an evil power. Kreedia and Terra fought side by side, but when Terra was overrun, much of its population was enslaved by Lucien, becoming Undead creatures. Although these creatures eventually reclaimed their Free Will, the newly formed Terra was seen as a horror by Kreedia. They allied themselves with the Brotherhood because of Kreedia's prejudices and moral limitations, leading Kreedia to see them as absolute traitors. Terra became Kreedia's most bitter enemy, and it was because of them the War between the Brotherhood and the Alliance began. The Terrans moved their Dead Kingdom with ancient magic, hoping to reduce the severity of the War, but the Empire still relentlessly hunts down the traitors who turned against them. Kreedia's colonies have all been countered by Terran fronts, leading to a War covering the Entirity of Semperia itself. Culture Kreedia is one of the most multicultural Nations in Semperia. Although at its root Kreedia is a Severan state, it incorporates many elements of its Barbaric past and colonial discoveries into its society. Kreedian architecture, Military and Weaponry is all based off the traditional Severan ways but developed to suit modern tactics. Although the Majority of Humans live within Kreedia, Kreedia itself has a number of other major populations. The Sanarii for example, a race of Desert warriors, swore themselves to Kreedia and now serve the Emperor. Kreedian society had begun to use Sanarii medicines and magic, as well as their methods of torture. Government "Nos Illustro Nox Noctis, Suus Ero Perfectus" - A popular Kreedian motto, often abbreviated to "N.I.N.N" Kreedia is an absolute monarchy, ruled over by the Royal dynasty of Dawnbringer. The Emperor, supposedly the decendant of Holy Lumen, has the majority of power within Kreedia, and leads its many military campaigns as well as establishing some Imperial decrees of Law. The Second most powerful group in Kreedia is the Senate. Composed of Generals, Governors, Counts and Lords (collectively reffered to as Senators), The Senate deals mostly with Internal affairs. When a Regent is ruling instead of an Emperor, the Senate has more governmental power and control. Architecture Kreedian structures generally are built from a substance known as Lefkis Petruli, or Whitestone. Whitestone is an advanced stage of void stone, and can be found deep underground and also made easily with the use of Alchemy from Voidstone. Because of its use in all of Asimium, most Imperial cities have Replica white-stoned buildings. The actual form of the structures varies with the age of the city. While cities from the First Empire may have much more Traditional structures, Cities from the Age of the Tribes may be much more compact and built for Third Era war. Despite the age however, man has often based its structures of the ancient Severus buildings. These buildings can vary from vast cities of domed buildings and towers, to vast cities of low built, red tiled roofs all held up by great Columns. Anthios trees are often planted in the well cobbled and drained streets, causing petals to often drift through Imperial cities. Religion The Kreedian Empire Venerates the Divine power of Good and Order, usually refered to as "The Light" (although this is often deemed to be incorrect). The Imperial Church, formerly the remnants of the Imperial cult from Severus, operate independently from Kreedia, but are initially under the control of the Emperor. Believing the Emperor to be the descendant of the Chosen saint Lumen, most Kreedians follow the Church of the Order and pray in its churches. Kreedia however does allow any version of the Divine faith in the Light to exist. In Sanarii culture, they worship both the Sun and the Moon as gods. Although not exactly in correlation to traditional Imperial beliefs, they are Worshiping the Light none the less, and are allowed to continue. The Church itself has Three arms of power. The first is the Cardinal Court. Being composed of all the Regional priests of the Empire, the Court elects a High Father to rule over the Church and its matters. The Second arm is the Inquisition. Tasked with Hunting any who would use Black Magic, the Inquisition is feared throughout the borders of the Empire. Many have accused it of corruption, but it is still seen as a necessary evil by many. The Third is the Arm of the Crusaders. The Crusaders are Holy Warriors who serve as Knights to the Emperor, Healers for cities and generally any matters concerning foreign countries. Military "Damnasse et Disciplina" ''- Motto of the Legions. '' The Kreedian Military is possibly the most disciplined Force in the world. Kreedians believe in Victory at all costs, even if that cost is retreat or self sacrifice. Kreedian armies are called Legions, and are trained on the Isle of Severus using the Old Severan codes. Because of this, The Empire still uses much of the armour, tactics and weaponry of the Old Severus today. Although the military often uses Holy Paladin knights more common in Mainland Europa, the main Legionnaires are trained in Severus, and make up the main bulk of the armies. Kreedians have recently developed great Gunpowder weapons, and have become some of the best riflemen in the World. This combination of ancient Heavy infantry and Modern Gun warfare is renowned throughout the world as the defining aspect of the Kreedian Empire. The Kreedian Navy is the backbone of the Empire. With Europa's Naval powers growing, Emperor Theonidas knew change would need to come if the Empire was to compete with the growing power of Gaulois and Arago at sea. A complete reformation came to bring the discipline of the Legions into the fleets, and soon Kreedia's naval might began to grow. Now, the Imperial navy is almost unrivalled in the open sea, but often struggles to fight around the more enclosed channels that islands often create. This has lead to the Empire struggling to combat the pirates often found in the distant colonies. To counter this, Lord Admiral Lucan Xisor formed the Order of Imperial Privateers, an orginization devoted to behaving just like any pirate but raiding under the protection of the Emperor. 2nd Restuus legion and the 3rd Dalarn legion Although destroyed quicker than the 1st legion, the 2nd and 3rd legions fought honourably against the 1st incursion, and if it was not for their bravery against an unknown force Kreedia would not exist today. 4th Aquilla legion The legion of the general Septimus Krieg and now Julius Krieg, the 4th have served in countless battles since the empire's founding and is the only remaining legion to have existed since the 1st incursion. Although in recent years the 4th have lost many men to the Ignotus, this legion is filled with Veterans and loyalists and does not intend to abandon its posts while the young Emperor still lives. 7th Calderon legion The Calderonians have long loved the sound of an explosion, and so when the planet was conquered by the empire, they were quick to form a legion in which they could test these many weapons out. Although the 7th legion may be small, it is far from poor, and under the rule of Governor General Serdadu, the legion has required an arsenal of explosives unmatched by any other legion. 14th Mbili juan legion The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest light infantry and cavalry in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. Generals 'Emperors of Kreedia' Julius Krieg Tirius Krieg Corvus Xisor (Rebel Emperor) 'Marshals of Kreedia' Zane Hydra Escre Sandstorm 'Lords of the Empire' Lucan Xisor Ignis Blackheart Artorius Song Joseph Skane Lilian Xisor Logan Xisor Category:Nations